


Shut the Door

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnant!Reader, even more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Sam always has other priorities





	

In the dim light, you could still make out the way his back was hitching, you were grateful you couldn’t hear it though. 

“I’m so sorry,” you were twisting the sheets in your hands. 

If the blinds hadn’t been drawn you could have believed he was just staring out into the parking lot, maybe waiting on Dean to drive up. Not this time, this time he would have to walk out the door and make the call, and wait for the rumble of an engine to come for him. 

Eventually he faced you, while the evidence of the tears were drying, it was clear he was devastated. 

“Why?” 

There were so many ways you wanted to comfort him, to tell him that maybe eventually things would be different, that you could try it again if he ever decided to settle down. It wasn’t the truth. 

Standing up, not caring as the sheets slipped away and left you naked to him, his eyes never left your face as you walked towards him. 

You brushed your hand through his hair and felt the dampness on his face. He pressed his hand over yours, letting your fingers wind together. 

“You said this would be ok, you knew about my life, so what changed?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

It was an understatement, you could picture it, Sam with Dean, he would be fighting a monster or in some small town a couple hundred miles away and this moment here with you wouldn’t even be on his mind. 

“Tell me,” his voice was wavering on tears again. 

Tonight when he had called, it was different, but you were weak. Even though you knew it would be worse trying to talk to him in person, you cherished those rare glimpses of him, moving above you, feeling him work his body against yours. Truly loving every second of the intimacy, there was a way that even without speaking you knew each other, the desire that was hidden underneath. A craving for something normal. 

His phone broke through your thoughts, and he quickly removed himself from you and went and checked it. 

“You should go,” you wondered if he had heard you at all when he just stood there looking at his phone. 

His face was hard, almost angry when he turned back to you, “I’ll go when you talk to me.” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

You could hear the roar of the Chevy pulling up in front of the room. Clearly this was just one more time that you were going to get left behind. As he quickly dressed you could barely hear his words of comfort, and even though you were still standing naked in the middle of the room you didn’t even flinch as the door slammed shut behind him. Briefly bathed in the headlights of the impala, then it was dark again and you shut your eyes, hoping maybe in the silence peace would come.


End file.
